The Night of Hell
by Waning Gibbous
Summary: This is the first chapter of the epic tale of bleach before the formation of the gotei 13. Soul society is ruled by an evil tyrant who's power is only matched by his ruthless acts. Can anyone stop the emperor from destroying Soul society and enslaving the
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Night of Hell

Fire enveloped the sky with all its calm radiance, illuminating the approaching dawn. A gentle breeze soothed the air, paving the way for

a tranquil summer morning in all its essence. Soul society remained inactive as usual, only harboring a glimpse of fear as the Emperor of Rukongai left on his usual morning stroll. The calmness was shrouded by the rule of the tyranny that had taken power only ten years previously. On that

day there was complete massacre. The five elite shinigami who had once ruled over all of soul society were eliminated by a single entity. One so

powerful that his spiritual pressure was able to pierce through lethiaty stone with little, to no effort. The tyrants name, who all feared to mention was, Ryougi Souske. No single being could stop his corruption and vile acts that caused an imbalance between Earth and the holow world.

The night of hell was soon approaching, and it was just as the citizens of soul society had feared. The emperor was offering the

sacrifice of souls by releasing a menos grande to terrorize those that went against the emperors rule. Just as the sun had set, the doors of the central hall opened and Ryougi stepped out with three guards on each side of him. The tension in the air grew thick as he approached Guillotine Hill, a place famous for its beatiful scenery. Ryougi raised his left hand and chanted something inaudible to those watching helplessly. Below the hill there was an abysmal hole that held all the prisoners who tried to overthrow

the emperor.

Their helpless screams sounded like a choir of inevitable pain that was soon to come. The screaming was drowned out

by the blast that had opened a small crack in the sky. The single menos fell from above as he roared furiously, preparing to attack. The delightful smile on Ryougi's face was despicable by any standards. The menos peered over at the hole in the ground

and charged up a powerful cero, one so devastating that it looked as if it could tear reality itself apart. Just as it fired the beam

that would create the ultimate holocaust, it stopped dead in its tracks. A few silent moments went by before the menos split in half, falling to the ground. In the distance, a cloaked

warrior stood at the ground of the execution chamber. Suddenly, he disappeared without a trace. Many were astounded by this display and began cheering happily.

"SILENCE!" screamed Ryougi. He pointed his hand downward into the hole of prisoners and chanted, "Kidou level 120! Day of Judgment!" A black gate appeared beneath the execution

chamber and incinerated the prisoners with ease as they cried in agony. Everything went silent afterwards, without a voice to be heard. Just then an incredible spiritual pressure could

be felt. Many cried, but most were paralyzed by it. Even Ryougi turned around to see what it was. The mysterious warrior who had dispatched the menos effortlessly was standing there.

Just then the warrior spoke in a fierce tone.

"Ryougi Souske! Your days of tyranny are over. Ever since you came to rule there has been nothing but suffering and pain. It angers me to

see these souls who are supposed to be at rest, being prosecuted by your promise of a better life. I wont let you get away with us!"

Ryougi looked at him curiously and started laughing. "Do you actually think that with your miniscule power you can defeat me? Thats a joke. If its a battle you want then Ill

be more than happy to bury you."

This time Ryougi turned to his guards. "Get everybody out of here, do you understand? Im going to deal with this traitor" As quickly as he commanded that, the crowd was forcefully moved from guillotine hill.

The warrior stood tall and removed his cloak revealing his face. His smooth black hair was parted to one side and his eyes grew fierce with anger. in his right hand he carried an unreleased soul slayer, as his left hand was clenched into a tight fist.

Ryougi spoke again, this time more assertively. "tell me traitor, what is your name? I want to know the name of the warrior that fell to my blade."

"You want to know my name! Remember it and remember it well because its the last thing you will hear in death! I, Yamamoto Genryusai will defeat you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Midnight Duel

The two warriors stood there motionless, waiting for the other to make the next move. Their eyes met as they gripped the handle of their swords, both wanting to finish this battle as soon as possible. Sweat dripped down Yamamoto's forehead while Ryougi remained calm and collective, like a snake preparing to pounce on its prey viciously. The silence was soon broken by Ryougis movement. His presence was

hard to detect as he raced around Yami creating a blurred image of himself. Yami swung at Ryougis sword but was soon stopped by a knee to the chest, followed by a punch to the face that sent him tumbling

backwards. Yami reacted by retaining his balance and sharpening his reiatsu. Ryougi soon spoke intimidating words, that failed to throw him off guard.

"Is this all you've got genryusai! the parties just getting

started." With that declaration, Ryougi turned his sword to the side and glared straight at Yami with an extreme intent to kill. "Awaken, Cerberus!" Yami stared at the shi kai of his opponent, realizing this

battle would inescapably lead to his death. Recognizing his immediate danger, Yami gripped his sword with no remorse for his actions and screamed "Reduce everything to ash!"

A tornado of flames engulfed

his body as he whirled them around at his opponent fiercely. Ryougi's sword was nothing more than a regular kitana surrounded by a slew of elements. Ice, Fire, Wind, Earth, and darkness merged together into a beam of unsurpassed power that ripped through Yamis flames. The two clashing swords creating a whirpool of lightning that surrounded Guillotine hill tearing apart everything within the vicinity. Both warriors

jumped back when the force of the clashing swords sent them both flying. "I cant let you get away with this!" screamed Yamamoto.

"Now, you dont want to hurt yourself. Your Shi kai may have matched

mine on an equal footing but your forgetting the gap, Genryusai. You have not yet discovered what sets apart certain shinigami and that will be your undoing.

I want you to pay close attention to this because you will never see the light of day after this is over."

"What are you talking about," Yamamoto retorted. "Our powers our equal, havent you realized that? You've already released your sword I know what it can

do!"

"Ah, Yami you fool. Ill let you in on a little secret. There are two releases to a soul slayer, its just that your too weak to unleash that second form. And now suffer to your hearts content!

Ryougi's spiritual powered suddenly

shot up immensely as he said those two fearful words that Yami had never heard before. "Ban Kai." The sky grew even darker into a ring of fire, enveloped in a tidal wave of reiatsu that shredded through

the atmosphere. out of Ryougi's sword a collosal beast emerged as its eyes grew as black as the night. Time itself stopped as the dimensions of soul society bent right before Yamamotos eyes. His body was torn to shreds by a power that could not be seen or comprehended, and was consumed by his own fear.

The sky cleared as one of Ryougis guards rushed over to identify what had happened.

"Take him away, this weakling is of no use to me. He could barely survive a direct hit from my ban kai, what a joke."

"Sir, where should I put him?"

"You know where fool! in the oldest prison known to soul society. The shrine of penitence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Greatest Disciples

Prologue: It has been many years since the imprisonment of Yamamoto Genryusai. The emperor Ryougi Souske still holds the elite position in soul societies tyrannical government. The years of

constant suffering in the shrine of penitence has depleted much of Yami's spiritual power. It seems as though all hope is lost for the once stable society of Rukongai. Among the vast followers who

have conformed to the power of the emperor, there are a select few that have demanded change. The ones that have not been executed, are running helplessly, living a life of seclusion and fear. What

Ryougi did not realize is that he had not eliminated all of the possible threats against him. Two young warriors were present at the battle on guillotine hill thirty years ago, watching in fear as the fate of

soul society had come to a conclusion.

The cascade of the sunlight reflected upon the clouds, capturing the elemental glaze of a mid summer morning. The days preceding did not harness tranquility as elegently as this one

moment where time seemed non existant. Behind this facade of nirvana, a man was left suffering. One who had lost all pride within himself as a fallen vigilante. Instead of dying an honorable

death for his sins, he was sent to rot within lethiaty stone for all eternity. All hope seemed depleted until a miracle landed on his doorstep. Yamamoto could hear footsteps running up to his

prison cell, as he lifted himself from the ground almost unable to stand on his own. He realized how frail his body had become, but there was no time to worry about that.

There could be guards

coming up to his room to kill him now and finish the job that Ryougi started. Thoughts raced through his head as he backed against the farthest side of the wall. He could hear the footsteps more

clearly now as they drew closer by the second. Just then he heard a loud banging on the door as if someone was trying to break in. After the door had been rammed several times it gave way and

collapsed. Standing there were two young men, with determined looks on their faces. one of them spoke almost immediately.

"Genryusai-sama! we need to get out of here quickly, theres not enough time for me to explain."

The other warrior, whose hair was pure white and drapped down over his back, picked up Yamamoto and carried him down the steps as they raced through the shrine of penitence desperately trying to escape.

"Put me down you fool," protested yami.

As they exited the main entrance, they spotted an open tunnel that held an escape route. The three shinigami jumped in, not leaving a trace of their disappearance.

"You fools! I want an explanation as to why your doing this! who do you think you are?"

One of the warriors was wearing a hat and a colorful cloak, carrying a unreleased soul slayer at his waist.

"Allow me to introduce myself. Kyouraku Shunsui at your service sir!"

The other warrior stepped forward and met yamamotos eyes.

"I am Ukitake Juushiro, and there are matters that we wish to discuss with you."

Reluctantly Yami turned to both of them and replied, "very well explain your behavior."

Ukitake jumped up to the plate this time and explained the situation. "Sir, we need your help. Ryougi has decieved everyone into thinking they are living this wonderful life, while they are blind

to his tyranny. He needs to be stopped and you're the only one that can help us."

"You fools, hes too powerful!" Yami screamed.

Shunsui stepped in this time with a smile on his face.

"Thats why we need your help. We need to assemble a squad of elite warriors, only then will we be able to overcome his colossal power."

Genryusai stood there for a moment, and pondered the thought before replying.

"Very well gentlemen. Far too long have I wanted to eliminate this evil bastard who rules over us like a king."

And so with that declaration the three warriors set out on a journey to recruit members for their squad. They traveled through the desolate tunnel and arrived at an almost endless valley. In the distance Yami

could see a group of shinigami severly harassing someone. As they drew closer they could see a man that was also part animal. He had the large body of a full grown man, with a fox head.

Yami suddenly sprang up quickly ignoring his immense loss in spiritual power. "Where are you going?" asked Shunsui, puzzled. "I can never stand to see someone ridiculed. You must protect

the weak or youre no better than Ryougi himself." Yami raced toward the man, and unsheathed his sword preparing to defend him at all costs. TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Healing wounds, a fight for justice!

Genryusai charged at the group of men, angrily gripping his katana so tightly that it almost snapped in half from the immense pressure. With one quick swipe to the ground, an aurora of flames surged

from the blade of his sword propelling the delinquents into the atmosphere. As they came crashing down, most were knocked out by the impact of the blow. As quick as he had dispatched the men, he

sheathed his sword in a fluid motion, landing on one knee gracefully. Yamamoto turned to the fox headed man and made sure he was alright. The creature seemed to be moved by this display of heroism,

and it unexpectedly began to speak.

"No one has ever shown me such gratitude, my friend. People look at me and assume that im some sort of a killer and for this I am taunted and ridiculed. I am deeply

honored that you would save my life with no concern for your own safety."

Yami spoke to the beast gently.

"You could have easily taken care of them, why didnt you defend yourself?" The beast looked puzzled

as if he didnt know how to respond to the answer.

"If I react like an animal, then I'll surely be feared by even more people. You see, I have no alternative. I am forever in your debt, kind sir." Yami put one hand on the

beasts shoulder and started to reassure him. "Come with us and you'll never have to be ridiculed by your looks, just by your strength. We are all different in our own ways, but all of us share a common goal."

"And that would be..."asked the beast gently. "To overthrow the emperor of soul society." The creature was not stunned by this notion. "If this is what you wish then, I, Komomaru Sajin am at your service!"

After their brief introduction, the group continued on their seemingly endless exodus, searching for the final member in the fight for freedom. The village they stumbled upon was scarcely populated as though it

were a desolate wasteland filled with an indeliable past of sorrow. The buildings were poorly structured as the town square was illuminated with the smiling faces of children at play. It was astounding how they

lived through these hard times with such optimism. A rather frail, middle aged man welcomed the shinigami openly. Shunsui looked at the poor man and hesistantly asked him a question. "We are in search

of one more member of our military squad to fill the void as the fourth member. Is there anybody in your village who is skilled with a sword." The old man looked confused for a second, then replied sadly. "Im afraid

theres only one man that could fit that description sir. However, his wife just died a few days ago. She was killed by a renegade shinigami that swept through this town and nearly massacred everyone."

"Where can we find this man?" asked Yami gently.

The old man sighed and pointed north. "You'll be able to find him at the town cemetery, paying his respects to his beloved wife."

They gently thanked the man and headed toward the cemetery. In the distance they could identify a figure standing by a large tombstone. The man appeared to be crying as he turned to face Yamamoto.

"What do you people want with me?" he replied sadly. "We are looking for a strong warrior that will help us overthrow the emperor of soul society," Yami exclaimed.

"Right, a strong warrior. one that can not

even protect his own wife! A warrior who is so pathetic that he lays awake at night wondering what he did wrong and why he couldnt save her! A warrior who's skill is so limited that he can not overcome one

man in the eyes of danger."

Ukitake jumped in immediately. "You are not alone my friend. We all have made mistakes and regret something in life. Your wife may be dead but she is still with you in spirit.

I beg of you, come with us and we will show you the path that you desire. The path to justice. While it may not bring your wife back, you can honor her with your sacrifice of upholding the peace." The man

stared into the distance entranced in deep thought. The silence had subsided as he spoke, this time triumphantly.

"You speak wise words. If I can not control justice, then I will become justice itself. I will

protect those who I care for and eliminate any threats that stand in my way." "I, Tousen Kaname will help you on you journey. If I may die in battle, let it be for the cause of my loved one and we shall be

reunited once again.

With the fourth member of the squad recruited, the shinigami headed back to soul society and raced to the central hall. Yamamoto broke down the door to the emperors room, only to find

him sitting there in his throne as if he were expecting them. Yamamoto stared straight at Ryougi and pulled out his soul slayer. "Your outnumbered Ryougi! on my honor, I will kill you!"

"Impudent fool, four against one is nothing for me. You should have stayed in the hell I created for you! But now you will suffer beyond your wildest dreams! TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Fight for survival! a shocking revelation

The emperors room was decorated in pure gold, ornamented in traditional curtains that set the foreground below his throne. Light scattered through the colorfully painted windows as the room

lit up magnificantly. The dense atmosphere signaled the beginning of an epic war that would determine soul societys fate. Yamamoto gripped his katana lightly with a wide grin on his face.

"You said four against one right?" Ryougi looked at Yami, and stood there puzzled as he spoke again.

"Theres five of us Ryougi, you just let your guard down."

Immediately Tousen appeared behind Ryougi and impaled him with his soul slayer directly above his stomach. Blood erupted from the emperors chest violently, as he stood there suffering. Ryougi gripped the blade of Tousen's sword as he broke it in half, and with the flick of a finger sent him flying through the wall. Maniaclly, he ripped the blade from his chest and threw it to the ground. "Genryusai, you never change. Once a fool always a fool," screamed Ryougi, laughing hysterically.

Komamura stepped in this time charging at the emperor as he called upon his swords name, releasing a wave of energy that shredded the ground. The tsunami shaped blast raced toward Ryougi at an unthinkable

speed tearing apart the entire central hall as it drew nearer. "Awaken, Cerberus!" the tyrant shouted as the elements surrounded the blade of his sword. With one quick swipe of his soul slayer the emperor blocked

Komamura's blast with ease and blinded him. "Cerberus Form 2! Dragon of the Heavens!" Ryougi summoned. The sky grew dark as the entire central hall had evaporated to nothing more than rubble. Out of the

shadows of the kitana, a dragon emerged engulfed in pitch black flames. The magnitude of its roar sent Komamura flying into the endless debris, leaving only Yami, Ukitake and Shunsui able to fight.

The dragons

head emitted lightning that struck the ground and shattered the very foundation on which they fought on. The collosal beast grew angry as its eyes glowed pure red like the depths of hell. It charged Shunsui

and then disappeared without a trace. Ukitake pleaded to Shunsui desperately, "Watch out!" Just as he had said that Ryougi took his soul slayer and turned it upside down. "Dragon of the Heavens Shunpo!" In

that instant everything went silent. The dragon appeared behind Shunsui moving so fast that he created an after image of his movements. Just before Shunsui could be struck by the Shi Kai of the emperor he threw

his hand back to his shoulder and blocked the fang of the dragon and stabbed it in the head. The dying animal was now screeching as it flopped around until it hit the ground and retreated into the emperors soul

slayer. "You three have fought very well, but it looks like its time to end this minor dispute," replied Ryougi in a cocky voice.

"This next move is inescapable and only I am immune to its power because its connected

with my reiatsu. When I release this, not even the heavens can help you. If the fang of my dragon does not rip you apart then suffer from the poison of my kitana. Anyone who is hit by this blast will forever be damned

to live in sickness all of their life. A sickness that will kill you slowly over hundreds of years leaving only a suffering corpse. Shi Kai form 3, Hells Atonement!" The poisonous, red gas spread throughout the air as

Yamamoto and Shunsui escaped just in time. They raced for guillotine hill until they realized that Ukitake was longer behind them. There they were, standing alone on the former battle grounds struggling to stay

alive from this overpowered tyrant. "Listen to me shunsui, this is our last chance," exclaimed Yami. "Theres no way we can fight him or we will surely die. Its too early for me to use my ban kai because of all the years I spent in the shrine of penitence but its worth a try."

As they discussed their plans to overthrow the emperor a sharp reiatsu could be felt in their vicinity, followed by a deep laughter. Yami and Shunsui both turned

around to find ryougi standing there, holding Ukitake's dangling body with one arm. "You fools should have given in just like your friend." He threw Ukitake straight into the air and fired a kidou blast that pierced

through his unconscious body. "You'll pay for that!" screamed Shunsui. "Quick yamamoto now is the only time we can pull it off." Shunsui sheathed his soul slayer and chanted, Way of Binding level 99! Ryougi

was completely taken by surprise and imprisoned in the binding. Yamamoto quickly rushed toward Ryougi ruthlessly and screamed "BAN KAI" Way of Sealing! the edge of Yami's sword went straight through

the emperors body and the kitana began to surge in power.

Ryougi was slowly being ripped apart and absorbed by Yamamotos sword and it began to grow immensely in size, due to the insane amount of spiritual

pressure that was packed into it. All that was left of Ryougi was a soul in the shape of a pheonix that was quickly absorbed by Yamamotos soul slayer that had now grown so immense that he could not hold it by

himself. The large sword was placed at the center of guillotine hill and tied by ropes and countless binding spells so that it would never again be released until the time of an execution. The weapon is now known

as the Sokyoku.

In the distance a man shrouded in darkness hears the news of his fathers death. he begins to speak angrily. "Those fools, they do not know the power they are dealing with. I'll play along with their little

shinigami games and create a facade to decept them all. When the time comes they will pay and I will use the Sokyoku to bring back the spirit of my father and create the ultimate warrior. I swear this

on my honor father, I, Aizen Souske will not fail you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gotei 13 unite! Traitor in the shadows

Its been 20 years since the battle on Guillotine hill that sealed Ryougi in the Sokyoku. The society has been rebuilt and the search for members has come to a close. Among the five that fought on that

fateful day, an additional eight have been chosen. When Yamamoto suspects corruption occuring once again within Rukongai, he summons a Captain meeting to sort out the details and find the traitor.

The captains lined up uniformly in two rows awaiting the arrival of the commander. The tension in the room grew immense as a result of suspicions that Yami had concerning a traitor in the midst of

the squad. Immediately the room grew silent as General Genryusai entered and took his usal seat at the head of the central hall. He looked around suspiciously and began to speak. "First of all my fellow

squad members I would like to check the attendance and make sure everyone is present to hear this. This is a matter of paramount importance, so when I call your division and name, speak up and say

your here."

2nd Division Captain, Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Here!"

3rd Division Captain, Ichimaru Gin.

"Here"

4th Division Captain, Unohana Retsu

"Present"

5th division captain, Aizen Souske

"Im here Yami-jii!"

6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya

"Here"

7th Division Captain. Komamura Sajin

"Here"

8th Division Captain, Kyouraku Shunsui

"..and then I told them they could kiss my ass. So then he asks me if I want to fight!

"Ahem! I said Kyouraku Shunsui! replied Yamamoto agitated.

"..so then I told him do you want to make something of it and he spills a bowl of soup on my head

"Shunsui..." said Yamamto growing angrier

"but I didnt really mean to make the poor guy mad, he just wasted perfectly good soup."

SHUNSUI! screamed Yami angrily.

"ooo thats me," said Shunsui nervously. Im here!

"Ok then, moving on...9th division captain, Tousen Kaname

"Here"

10th division Captain, Kurosaki Isshin.

"Ready and Alert sir!"

11th division Captain, Yoshiro Tanaka.

"yea im here"

12th Division Captain, Urahara Kisuke.

The room went silent for a moment before Isshin responded. "Yami-jii hes probably doing another one of his crazy experiments!"

"Ok well we're going to have to make do with what we've got then," replied genryusai.

And finally 13th division Captain, Ukitake Juushiro.

"Here"

"Now that everyone is here I'd like to announce. There have been reports of murders recently in east Rukongai. If any of the captains have information pertaining to this, please come forward. Otherwise, this

meeting is adjourned. I want you all to know that even if we are companions, I still have my eye on each and every one of you. That isnt to say I suspect anybody, but if you know whos responsible then come

forward right now and tell me."

No one dared to speak a word, because almost none of the captains knew anything about the recent murders. After Yami-jii's quick lecture everyone retreated home to get a good nights rest. Aizen, however

stayed in the room to have a discussion with Yami. He waited until everybody but the commander was gone from the room and approached him cautiously. "With all due respect Genryusai sir, I think I may know

who has caused the murders."

"Do not toy with me Aizen. If you know who it is tell me right this instant."

"Its Urahara Kisuke. Think about it. He missed the captains meeting to do some weird experiments and

I never see him in his room at night. And those experiments that he does, its like he's trying to create a hybrid between something."

"Aizen, you do know that under law of soul society you can not tamper

with delicate experiments such as those?"

"Yes I know sir, this is why I wanted to report this to you immediately. I think that if I would have said this during the captains meeting, then everyone would think of

me as dirt."

"Im not sure if I believe you Aizen," said Yamamoto curiously. "Whats not to believe, just look at my sword."

"What does your sword have to do with this."

"ha ha plenty, said Aizen maniacly.

The room suddenly grew dark and all that was visible was the light from Aizens blade.

"Yamamoto! See for yourself now! look at the experiments Urahara has been

doing. Looking at the civilians that hes slaughtered to study his hybrid."

Suddenly they were in Uraharas lab under Aizens hypnosis.

"Yami, dont you see! Urahara needs to be banished or he will just keep killing." "Your right Aizen, I must follow my judgement and do whats best for Soul Society."

The next morning the thirteen captains had yet another meeting. Yamamoto spoke to them all and pointed to Urahara. "Our 12th division captain will be leaving us today. His experiments and countless manslaughters

that hes commited has earned him banishment from Soul society.

"Yami-jii! this is outrageous. I didnt murder anyone!"

"Then explain those experiments, Urahara," said Aizen smoothly.

"You have to listen to me! I did nothing wrong. Genryusai-sama you've been decieved!"

"Enough!Yamamoto screamed. "You are hereby banished from soul society. You may conduct your business on earth and we will provide you with goods from Rukongai. However you may never return here

under any circumstances."

The gates to living world opened as a bright light shone throughout the central hall. Urahara was escorted into the living world by two of Genryusai's elite guards. "Noooo!" Yoruichi screamed. This cant be happening

Urahara come back! I'll come back for you Urahara, dont leave I can explain to everyone that this is a mistake."

Urahara looked back at yoruichi with a sad face and waved goodbye, leaving her to sob

helplessly on the ground.

"This meeting is over!" said Genryusai forcefully.

The only thing Isshin could do was watch as his friend was dragged away for a crime that he didnt commit. Who would set urahara

up for this and why? Just then, as everyone in the hall had dispersed Aizen came up to Isshin's ear and whispered two words.

"Your Next!" TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
